


Корни и ветви

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Exorcisms, M/M, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Эрен ненавидел отходняк после каждого задания: в такие часы он будто не принадлежал себе.Да что там — он и не принадлежал.





	Корни и ветви

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, авторские фаноны, отсылки к канону условные

На кухне ругались.

Приглушенно — но в спящем доме царила такая тишина, что Эрен слышал неразборчивые отзвуки перебранки даже на втором этаже. Он вздохнул, перекатился на живот и накрыл голову подушкой, надеясь еще хоть немного поспать. На улице едва светало.

Сон не шел. Организм, недоспавший свое, стал капризным: под одеялом было жарко, без одеяла — прохладно. Мышцы затекали за считанные минуты, и никак не получалось улечься в удобную позу. Слух, все еще слишком чувствительный после вчерашнего задания, чутко улавливал звуки: сердитый приглушенный говор Ривая; хрипловатое, с ленцой, ворчанье Кенни.

Затем потянуло едой, и в желудке тут же заурчало. Эрен вспомнил, что вчера даже не пообедал толком.

Он снова перекатился на спину, открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Проклятье.

Черт бы побрал Кенни, вернувшегося ни свет, ни заря. После заданий все вечно шло по одному и тому же сценарию — Кенни уходил куда-то пить, бродил по кабакам до утра, возвращался, жрал, а потом шел отсыпаться. А сегодня вот, видно, зацепился языками с Риваем, которому тоже не спалось.

Эрен вздохнул. Есть хотелось зверски, но спуститься сейчас на первый этаж, значит, встретиться с Кенни, а он предпочел бы этого не делать еще хотя бы часов десять — пока в голове не затихнет нестройный хор и память, взбаламученная превращением, не опустится вновь на самое дно сознания, где ей самое место.

Хреновая это была идея — позволить Кенни присоединиться к их маленькой команде. С каждым новым заданием Эрен все больше в этом убеждался.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал он, растирая ладонями лицо.

Как будто он в самом деле смог бы сказать «нет».

Не после того, как ощутил прикосновение прохладной ладони Кристы Ленц, опрокинувшее в долгую горячую лихорадку.

Хистории, поправил он сам себя.

Хистории Первой, благословенной нашей, несравненной и мудрой королевы.

Зачем, спросил он тогда, три месяца назад, придя в себя и едва уняв в голове многоголосый говор. Разве я плохо справлялся и так?

Ты молодец, сказала Хистория. Маленькая и хрупкая, в бледном свете дня она казалась не королевой, а очень уставшей девочкой, которой пришлось стремительно повзрослеть.

Ты молодец, добавила она, кутаясь в длинную шаль и зябко поводя плечами, просто этого было недостаточно.

Полежав еще немного, Эрен все-таки поднялся, подхватил полотенце и отправился умываться. В ванной долго смотрел в зеркало, впечатывая в память угловатое лицо, серые глаза, взлохмаченные со сна темные волосы. Следы превращения сошли еще не до конца, красноватые полосы, тянущиеся от уголков глаз, чесались. Эрен потрогал их, втер в шершавую, воспаленную кожу немного крема.

— Меня зовут Эрен Йегер, — хмуро сказал он отражению и упрямо стиснул зубы. — И я родился в восемьсот тридцать пятом.

Ривай и Кенни все еще торчали на кухне — сидели по разные стороны длинного стола, нахохлившись, как взъерошенные птицы, уставившись каждый в свой планшет. Пахло жареными сосисками, яйцами, тостами, кофе и чаем, Ривай читал новости, а что изучал Кенни, Эрен не увидел — так быстро мазнул по нему взглядом, торопясь отвернуться. 

— Вы как всегда, — проворчал Эрен, накладывая себе и сосисок, и яиц, и хлеба. — Жан и Микаса еще спят?

— Угу, — отозвался Ривай. — А ты чего вскочил?

— Разбудили, — коротко пояснил Эрен, потянулся к кофейнику, и Ривай, промычав что-то неразборчивое, замолчал и снова уткнулся в планшет.

Было неуютно: Кенни смотрел, Эрен уверен был в этом, и тяжелый взгляд жег лопатки. Ноздри щекотал запах, пробивающийся сквозь одуряющие ароматы еды: пороха, пота, сигарет и спиртного. Чужих людей — женщин со сладковатыми, дурманящими духами, которых тот походя тискал в кабаках и, наверное, даже трахал.

В груди потянуло — сильно, до боли. Эрен прикрыл глаза.

Успокойся, сказал он сам себе. Тебе все равно.

Тебе — плевать.

Стиснув в пальцах лопаточку, которой накладывал еду, он досчитал до десяти и сделал медленный выдох. И хотел уже уйти, чтобы спокойно поесть у себя в комнате, когда Ривай снова оторвался от своего чтива и сообщил:

— Пришло письмо от Эрвина.

Эрен обернулся.

Проклятье, подумал он уже в который раз за утро.

Письмо от Эрвина — значит, скорее всего новое задание. Очередной демон, появившийся в окрестностях и мешающий жить добропорядочным людям.

Он со стуком поставил тарелку на стол и сел, по-прежнему не глядя на Кенни.

— Детали, капитан?

— Приоритет — пока что три. Инквизиция оцепила сектор, сейчас они эвакуируют жителей, когда закончат — сообщат, но не думаю, что это займет больше пары часов, — Ривай потер висок и поморщился. Похоже, его тоже до сих пор мучил откат. — Еще два-три на анализ. Рекомендую отдохнуть, пока еще есть время, — он глянул на Кенни. — Ты как? — взгляд сместился на Эрена.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Нормально. Территория?

Ривай нахмурился и немного помолчал, прежде чем неохотно ответить.

— Старый собор.

Кенни шумно выдохнул и звучно отхлебнул из своей кружки. В глазах Ривая промелькнуло беспокойство.

Эрен дернул уголком рта. Аппетит резко пропал.

— Нормально, — повторил он, упрямо заталкивая в рот сосиски. Надо было поесть, просто потому, что иначе он свалится без сил. Превращения и так отбирали много сил, а с недавних пор — выматывали полностью. — Правда нормально.

— Оставь мальчишку дома, — грубо сказал Кенни, и Эрен едва не подавился от неожиданности.

Ривай вскинулся, заломил бровь.

— Я бы оставил, если бы это зависело от меня, — холодно сказал он. — Но у нас нет второго экзорциста такого же класса.

— Что насчет девки? Давно пора вырезать эту Белоснежку из хрустального гроба и заставить послужить, — Кенни презрительно фыркнул. — И я же отдал вам демонический кристалл, мать вашу. Боитесь запачкать чью-то невинную душу?

— Одного кристалла недостаточно. Нужен еще и носитель, — прожевав, сказал Эрен. — Не всякий подойдет для инициации.

— Три месяца, — жестко отрубил Кенни. — И вы все еще никого не нашли?

— Это непросто. — Эрен не выдержал — повернул голову, тщательно контролируя движения, пытаясь не сорваться на чужие жесты и мимику. Выходило плохо. Чужая память всплывала будто из-под толщи ила, клубилась в голове, вставала перед глазами.

От нее было так больно, что в груди кололо и ныло.

Эрен ненавидел отходняк после каждого задания: в такие часы он будто не принадлежал себе.

Да что там — он и не принадлежал.

Он смотрел на Кенни, небритого и усталого, с тяжело набрякшими веками, покрасневшими белками глаз, сединой в гуще черных волос, и захлебывался от подкатывавшей горечи.

Эрену Йегеру было плевать на Кенни Аккермана, каким он был и каким стал сейчас. Плевать, убьют ли его, и совершенно не о чем с ним говорить.

Но у того, кто еще жил в дальнем углу его памяти, осталось слишком много невысказанных слов, чтобы тихо покоиться на дне. Куда только делось все смирение, с которым тот смотрел на блестящую гладь пруда в один бесконечно далекий осенний день, и негромко говорил о конце мира.

Станет ли сам он таким же, когда придет его время?

— Странно, — сказал Эрен, чувствуя, как в голосе раскатываются мягкие ноты, — что объяснять это приходится тебе.

Кенни изменился в лице — резко, будто перещелкнули тумблер. Взгляд на мгновение стал растерянным.

Эрен моргнул. В голове пронеслось, обретая объем и звуки, воспоминание: жаркий летний день, шелест травы, молодой, диковатого вида человек в бедной одежде и с зажатым в руке ножом.

Сейчас казалось, что это было ушедшим летом. И в то же время — безумно давно.

— Прекрати, — Кенни совладал с собой, но голос его звучал плохо смазанным механизмом. — Уходи.

— Кенни.

— Уходи, твою мать! — взрыкнув, Кенни поднялся, едва не опрокинув стол, и замер, точно сам удивился неожиданной яростной вспышке. Он покачнулся, тяжело мотнул головой. — Я пошел спать. Кто разбудит меня раньше трех — труп.

— Заведи будильник, — как ни в чем не бывало бросил ему вслед Ривай. — Проспишь, как в прошлый раз, я тебя сам убью.

— Иди на хер, — Кенни, не оборачиваясь, показал средний палец и загромыхал тяжелыми ботинками по лестнице в подвал.

Эрен выдохнул.

Доволен, зло подумал он, добился, чего хотел?

В голове было пусто.

— Тебе бы тоже не мешало еще поспать, — Ривай смерил Эрена озабоченным взглядом. — Выглядишь не очень.

— Как и вы, капитан.

— Нужно поговорить с Эрвином и Хисторией. Кенни прав — у нас есть кристалл, а в инквизиции — достаточно достойных.

— Вы же понимаете, что не все согласятся распахнуть свою душу для демона? — Эрен сглотнул. Он бы не согласился, это уж точно. Но его никто и не спрашивал.

— Все мы чем-то жертвуем ради общего дела, — хмыкнул Ривай.

— Вы не понимаете… — Эрен открыл рот, но так и осекся.

Все Ривай понимал. Может быть, даже лучше других.

— Извините.

— Я сброшу тебе детали. — Ривай полистал страницы на планшете и поднялся, подхватив чашку с чаем. — Информации мало, но, может быть, что-то окажется полезным.

— Хорошо.

— Поешь и поспи. И еще. Я знаю, что ты не специально, но не провоцируй Кенни.

— Боитесь, что он может сорваться?

Ривай дернул плечом. Скривился, точно проглотил лимон.

— Можно сказать и так.

***

Деталей и правда оказалось чуть.

— Ну и как мы должны по ним сориентироваться? — проворчал Жан, в третий раз перечитывая письмо от Эрвина, как будто собирался увидеть в нем что-то новое. — Никаких отличительных особенностей, уж первичные следы ауры-то они могли снять? Там же Армин и Саша в отряде, чем они занимаются, считают голубей?

— Не умничай, — фыркнул Эрен. — Шел бы сам туда, раз такой крутой, а я бы посмотрел на твои отчеты.

— Спасибо за совет.

— Прекратите, — встряла Микаса. — Нужно дождаться анализа.

Эрен нетерпеливо перебрал пальцами по кромке планшета и открыл новый уровень головоломки, в которой убивал время. Он немного понимал нервозность Жана: сам мог бы сейчас спокойно отдыхать, как и советовал Ривай, но вместо этого торчал вместе с остальными в мастерской, попеременно то залипая в игру, то наблюдая за тем, как Жан чистит пистолеты и кинжалы, а Микаса неторопливо нанизывает четки.

Четки у Микасы были красивые, бусины как на подбор: округлые, стеклянные, с тускло мерцающими внутри разноцветными искрами. Когда-то, помнил Эрен, Карл Фриц привез целый ящик этих бусин из далеких жарких земель, где их называли слезами ангелов.

Может быть, ангелы в самом деле приложили к ним руку. Карл носил низку мерцающих, жгущих кожу бус на запястье, как ежедневное напоминание о своей природе. О том, какую силу он разбудил и что принес в жертву, чтобы его народ мог спать спокойно.

Эрен был далек от подобных идей и на четки смотрел с плохо скрываемым отвращением. Он еще помнил, как три года назад, на святом суде, браслеты из ангельских слез жгли запястья.

— Думаю, если бы там была выдающаяся аура, Армин бы сообщил, — добавила Микаса, выбирая очередную бусину из коробки, покрытой витиеватыми распятиями. — Скорее всего ничего особенного, должно хватить универсального оружия.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — Жан фыркнул, отложил в сторону сверкающий пистолет и взялся за кинжал. — А если там высший демон?

Эрен поднял голову от планшета.

— Тогда разбираться с ним буду я.

— Неизвестно, кто там, — Ривай, появившийся в дверях, выглядел раздосадованным. — Инквизиция заканчивает с анализом, и он не очень-то радужный. Очень густая темная аура, но определить удалось только несколько гончих.

Эрен переглянулся с Жаном и Микасой. Несколько гончих — неприятная ерунда, справиться с ними несложно. Но густая темная аура над старым собором могла означать только одно.

— Считаете, это разлом?

Думать об этом не хотелось. Разлом — это серьезно, и для того, чтобы его открыть, требовался одержимый чудовищной силы. На памяти Эрена разломы появлялись дважды — первый раз в Шиганшине, почти семь лет назад. Второй — в Тросте.

И теперь вот — столица. Старый городской собор, почти что разваленный три месяца назад, во время неудачной самоинициации Рода Рейсса.

За прошедшее время его немного подлатали, и сегодня должна была состояться первая служба — но, видимо, что-то пошло не так.

Впрочем, Эрен был даже не удивлен: Род осквернил собор на десятилетия вперед, превратив в благодатное место для всякой дряни. Простым освящением не поможешь.

— Точно еще ничего не ясно, — мрачно вздохнул Ривай. — Я иду в штаб, хочу посмотреть своими глазами, что там происходит. Позвоню. Собирайтесь, из оружия отбирайте самое мощное. Встретимся на месте. Эрен, приготовься к тому, что, возможно, в самом деле придется закрывать разлом.

— Конечно.

— Ха, — выдохнул Жан, когда Ривай ушел. — Я знал, что все не так просто.

Эрен посмотрел на часы. Был уже почти полдень.

Написать бы Армину, выяснить все подробности, но Эрен знал, что сейчас того лучше не отвлекать.

На месте не сиделось. Он выключил игру, отложил планшет и поднялся.

— Нужно разбудить Кенни.

— Еще даже двенадцати нет, — заметил Жан, перебирая патроны с освященными пулями. — Только пошлет.

— Как-нибудь переживу.

Хотя несколько спален на втором этаже практически всегда пустовали — Армин все чаще предпочитал ночевать в штабе инквизиции, Саша и Конни переехали в казармы, — Кенни там не появлялся. Выросший в катакомбах, он чувствовал себя уязвимым в помещениях с множеством окон, больших залах и открытых пространствах.

Даже во дворце, в бытность приближенным к истинному королю, он почти не появлялся в отведенных покоях, и специально для него внизу, в темном лабиринте подземелий, были оборудованы пригодные для житья комнаты.

В этом доме Кенни тоже не изменял своим привычкам, сразу же обустроив под свои нужды обширный подвал.

Надо признать, думал Эрен, спускаясь по крепкой деревянной лестнице, здесь было по-своему уютно. За каких-то три месяца Кенни превратил пустой каменный мешок в обжитое жилище: обил пол и стены светлым деревом, притащил огромную кровать и жутковатого вида тренажер, больше похожий на древнее орудие пыток. На свободной стене, неровно пришпиленные кнопками, висели старые фотографии: дед Кенни, его отец, он сам в обнимку с потрясающе красивой молодой девушкой — своей сестрой. И чуть в отдалении от всех — фото светловолосого невысокого паренька, худого и печального. Роскошная мантия, наброшенная поверх неброского костюма, казалась неподъемным грузом для его узких костлявых плеч, а тонкий ободок короны — давящим на виски тяжелым обручем.

Он помнил, когда и как было сделано это фото. Съемка для тайного архива, следующий день после инициации. Странно, что Кенни выбрал именно эту фотографию, у Ури Рейсса было множество других, гораздо более удачных.

Интересно, что бы сказали бывшие подчиненные Кенни, увидев эту стену памяти. Посмеялись бы над неожиданной сентиментальностью их безумного капитана? Зауважали бы еще больше — не только за сокрушающую силу, но и за проявление человечности?

Ерунда, решил он. Никакие сентиментальные порывы не удержали бы Кенни от убийства ребенка или беременной женщины, если тот считал, что это принесет пользу — или делу, которому он служит, или ему самому в виде хрустящих банкнот.

«Как ты ухитрился разглядеть человека в этой машине для убийств? Расскажи мне. Даже твоя память не может этого объяснить».

Эрен провел пальцем по кромке фото Ури, стирая пыль, сглотнул горькую слюну и отвернулся.

Кенни еще и не думал подниматься, голышом раскинувшись по своей огромной кровати. Уголок простыни чуть прикрывал бок, но все остальное тело было выставлено напоказ: длинные ноги, сильные руки, торс, весь иссеченный поблекшими старыми шрамами. Крупный член, напряженный и длинный, почти прижимался к животу.

Голову Кенни откинул на подушку, выставив открытое горло, и костистый кадык отчетливо проступал под тонкой, чуть загорелой кожей. Поднести сейчас лезвие, сделать быстрое движение — и Кенни Аккерман, проклятье полиции, бандитов и всего этого мира, захлебнется собственной кровью.

Впрочем, Эрен не обольщался. Кенни спал очень крепко, но просыпался от малейшего ощущения опасности.

Он подошел ближе и убедился, что прав. Плотно сомкнутые веки едва подрагивали, а запрокинутая за голову рука уже наверняка сжимала рукоять ножа, лежащего под подушкой.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Кенни осклабился и открыл глаза.

— Чего надо? Трех еще нет, ты меня не расслышал утром?

— В соборе разлом, — просто сказал Эрен, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Скорее всего.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Встанешь за моей спиной?

Медленно Кенни выпрямился и сел. Несколько секунд они с Эреном пристально смотрели друг на друга.

Сейчас он спросит, кто я, подумал Эрен, и я не смогу ответить.

Я не знаю.

Мог ли сам Ури сказать про себя, кто он такой? Фрида? Отец?

Все те, кто приходил и уходил до них?

Закрывая глаза, Эрен видел бесконечную вереницу людей, стоящих за его плечами, и хвост ее терялся во мраке.

Он был ими всеми — разом.

И одновременно с этим — собой.

Кенни издал хриплый смешок.

— Надо бы мне было сдохнуть вместе с твоим братом, — проскрежетал он. — Это бы все очень упростило.

— Пожалуй, — Эрен склонил голову, и Кенни дернулся.

В лице снова, как утром на кухне, промелькнуло узнавание. Эрен увидел, как сжалась, сгребая простыни в кулак, загорелая ладонь. Кенни выдохнул.

— Тебе лучше уйти сейчас.

— Что насчет моей просьбы? — не отрываясь, Эрен следил за движением длинных пальцев: как они сминают простыни, сжимая и разжимая кулак, перебирают складки, как жилы и вены проступают на тыльной стороне ладони.

Он помнил, какими могут быть эти пальцы — жесткими, цепкими, грубовато-нежными. И как лихорадочно, зашкаливая, бьется пульс, если прижаться раскрытым ртом к широкому запястью.

Поддаваться было бы безумием.

— Ты все знаешь сам, — взгляд Кенни плыл. — А сейчас уходи. Блядь, уходите оба. Все. Оставьте меня в покое.

Эрен кивнул. Кенни говорил правильные вещи, нужно было сваливать, немедленно, но он не мог сдвинуться с места. Напряжение росло почти осязаемо. Казалось, тронь, поведи пальцами — и зазвенят натянутые струны.

Протянув руку, он коснулся щеки Кенни. Ладонь кольнула свежая щетина, кожу обдало горячечным теплом: Кенни пылал, как печка.

— Все так запуталось, — тихо сказал Эрен.

— Ури Рейсс мертв, — бормотал Кенни, закрыв глаза, потираясь о ладонь, будто ищущий ласки пес. — Я видел инициацию Фриды. Знаю, что случилось потом. Ты не он. Даже не Рейсс. Самозванец. Мальчишка, получивший силу, которая тебе не предназначалась.

— Я не знаю, кто я, — Эрен опустил голову, уперся лбом в лоб Кенни, влажный и раскаленный. — Меня зовут Эрен Йегер, и я родился восемьсот тридцать пятом в Шиганшине. Я не был в столице до пятнадцати лет. Но я видел, как ее возводили. Я знаю, что шрам на твоем плече, — Эрен нащупал бугристый шов, тянущийся почти до локтя, — от когтя высшего демона. Того же, который убил моего отца семь лет назад. От моего когтя.

— Я не энциклопедия, чтобы давать ответы.

— Я их и не прошу.

Жар передался и Эрену, пополз по коже. Спина под футболкой вспотела, в паху стало тесно. Невовремя и не к месту. Трахаться, когда с минуты на минуту должен был позвонить Ривай — крайне глупая мысль. Трахаться с Кенни — еще глупее.

Но ему было нужно это. Хоть что-нибудь — чтобы напряжение, все последние месяцы подспудно зреющее в груди, перестало давить. Чтобы ушли все лишние мысли. Чтобы прекратить, наконец, затянувшийся спор с самим собой.

Наверное, Кенни и правда следовало сдохнуть вместе с Родом. Это упростило бы все на порядок.

— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — ладони Кенни легли на бока жесткой хваткой.

— Нет, — честно ответил Эрен. — Но мне кажется, это нужно нам обоим, — выдохнул он в приоткрытый рот.

Ответный поцелуй был жадным, сминающим губы. Щеку оцарапала щетина, Кенни глухо застонал и повел руками ниже, к бедрам и заднице.

Знакомые ощущения — и в то же время такие новые, что кружилась голова. Эрен знал — помнил — прикосновения рук Кенни, помнил, как его вело когда-то, и как тот жадно тискал его тело, не боясь причинить боль, не спрашивая постоянно, все ли в порядке. И в то же время — чувствовал все это впервые.

Проводя ладонью по плечам Кенни, по его груди и спине, ощупывая худое жилистое тело, он знал, что сейчас под пальцами окажется застаревший, знакомый шрам — но вздрагивал, когда подушечки касались неровной бугристой кожи.

Сознание раздваивалось. В голове плыло.

Он так соскучился.

Он впервые трогал сидящего перед ним человека — и позволял кому-то так же трогать себя.

Восторг, растущий в груди, мешался с глухой тоской.

Когда рука Кенни нырнула в трусы и сжала член, Эрен прикусил губу, стараясь не стонать слишком громко. Он повел бедрами, толкаясь в ладонь, ощущая, как твердые, загрубевшие пальцы мнут чувствительную головку. Кенни обхватил его за поясницу, притиснул к себе, приник губами к оголившейся полоске кожи, а потом потянул за трусы, обнажая член, и вобрал его в рот.

Эрен дернулся, вцепился в жесткие колючие волосы, отстраняя от себя. Кенни удивленно глянул снизу.

— Не так сильно, — сказал он. Прикусил губу: тот, кто был до него, любил именно так.

Он не удивился бы, отпихни Кенни его сейчас и скажи какую-то грубость.

Но Кенни неожиданно ухмыльнулся — почти весело.

— Как скажешь, — и, снова вобрав член в рот, ослабил нажим губ и языка.

Эрен откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь. Он бы никогда не подумал, что Кенни умеет — так. Почти нежно, почти заботливо.

— Ммм, — простонал он, перебирая пальцами по затылку Кенни. Было так хорошо, что мыслям и сомнениям в голове не оставалось места.

Хватка на бедрах стала мягче. Кенни уже не жестко тискал ягодицы — мял и гладил, настойчиво, но без нажима. Угадывая, как хотелось бы Эрену, как нравилось бы именно ему.

Стиснув зубы, Эрен пытался не стонать во весь голос. Хоть они и так рисковали быть замеченными, — на двери у Кенни даже замка не было, — все же не хотелось, чтобы сюда сейчас прибежали Микаса и Жан.

Понимая, что скоро кончит, Эрен хотел отстраниться, но Кенни придержал его рукой за бедра. Вобрав член еще глубже, почти целиком, он ласкал языком головку, в то же время свободной рукой доводя себя до разрядки.

Они кончили почти одновременно. Эрен вздрогнул, коротко выдохнул, изливаясь в горячий мокрый рот, и, не успев отдышаться, услышал приглушенный стон Кенни.

— Черт, — сказал Эрен, вытерев пах концом простыни, и натянул трусы. — Я шел сюда совсем не за этим.

Кенни хмыкнул.

— Я предупреждал, что лучше бы уйти.

— Не буду жалеть, что остался. — Эрен застегнулся, одернул футболку и присел на край кровати.

Кенни встал, подхватил с пола бутылку с водой и жадно присосался к горлышку, затем неторопливо начал одеваться.

— И чего ты теперь от меня ждешь? — бросил он, застегивая перевязь. Эрен посмотрел на рукоятку пистолета, торчащую из кобуры. В демонов и одержимых бесполезно стрелять обыкновенными пулями, но одного выстрела из пистолета Кенни достаточно было, чтобы упокоить Эрена и подобных ему раз и навсегда. — Говорю тебе — я не энциклопедия. И в вопросах о смысле жизни силен не очень.

— Я знаю. — Эрен мягко улыбнулся и увидел, как Кенни передернуло от этой улыбки. — Но некоторые ответы я все-таки получил. И, пожалуй, у меня будет к тебе еще одна просьба.

— Не много ли просьб для одного дня?

— Если я буду умирать сегодня, — продолжил Эрен, игнорируя вопрос, — выстрели мне в лоб святой пулей.

***

Разлом, расколовший надвое обагренный кровью алтарь, дышал жаром и мерцал тусклым бордовым светом. Запах в соборе стоял такой, что, будь Эрен менее привычным, его бы уже стошнило.

Жертвы, на свою беду оказавшиеся на службе, когда все произошло, так навеки и остались сидеть на тяжелых скамьях — кто с распоротым горлом, кто с вывалившимися наружу кишками, кто с иззубренной стрелой, засевшей во лбу.

Некоторые трупы уже начинали шевелиться: мелкие демоны, первыми потянувшиеся из разлома вслед за гончими, обустраивались в новых обиталищах. Жан и Микаса изгоняли их и упокаивали на месте. Ривай дрался с двумя демонами покрупнее, почти зажавшими его в угол, еще несколько инквизиторов следили, чтобы из здания собора не вырвался ни один демон или одержимый.

Эрен шел через центральный неф, прокладывая себе путь когтями и слыша, как за спиной отстреливается от наводнивших собор тварей Кенни.

Его тянуло к разлому со страшной силой. Кровь тяжело стучала в висках, на языке раскатывался железистый привкус. Память и личный опыт подсказывали, что нужно делать, но части сознания — той, дикой и страшной силе, пришедшей однажды на зов Карла Фрица из такой же горячей бездны, — хотелось совершенно другого.

Бездна звала его, тянула призрачные руки, обещала покой.

Голоса, доносящиеся из бордового мрака, шептали обещания, и отчаянно хотелось им поверить.

Уйти, нырнуть на ту сторону и закрыть разлом изнутри. Прервать бесконечную череду инициаций.

Он так устал за эти долгие годы.

Пусть люди справляются сами.

Эрен с усилием отогнал эти мысли и вскинулся.

Нет.

Он уже решил, что будет последним носителем этой чудовищной силы. Когда она выжмет его, выпьет досуха слабеющее тело, он не будет искать подходящего носителя — просто уйдет, но уйдет на своих условиях. Он не унесет знание о прорывах реальности на ту сторону, не подарит ей такой шанс. И не позволит сделать это никому другому.

У людей останется еще восемь одержимых. Больше чем достаточно.

Сделав еще несколько шагов, он остановился. Посмотрел на разлом.

Из бордовой трещины вытянулся сначала гребень, за ним узкая голова, и следом — непропорциональное худое тело. Высший демон, разумная тварь.

Страж прохода, выломавший с той стороны лазейку в эту реальность.

Эрен глянул на него, оценивая. Крупный, почти такой же, как и он сам. Сильный и ловкий. Очень голодный.

— Эй, Кенни, — прорычал Эрен, оглядываясь через плечо и с трудом пытаясь совладать с пастью, полной клыков. Говорить в этой форме всегда получалось с трудом. — Самое время прикрывать спину.

Он не узнал, что Кенни ответил: неразборчивые слова слились со свистом ветра, когда Эрен прыгнул вперед, стараясь не дать демону атаковать первым.

Тот не успел увернуться, Эрен прижал его к плитам алтаря и попытался вытолкнуть назад, в дыру, из которой он вылез, но не тут-то было: демон обхватил его ноги хвостом, перекатился, и они упали на пол, молотя и кусая друг друга.

Пожалуй, он все же был сильнее. Но совсем молодой — лет десять, двадцать от силы. Даже если и сожрал кого-то из сородичей, то не очень опытного.

Ярость и ненависть — древние, выпестованные десятками поколений, смешанные с еще не забытой горечью от потери Шиганшины, — взметнулись внутри, растеклись по жилам, придавая сил. Не помня себя, не обращая внимания на боль, Эрен дрался со стражем, пытаясь потеснить того к алтарю.

Сложно. Перевес в силе сказывался, и всего опыта Эрена не хватало, чтобы нанести этой твари хоть сколько-нибудь серьезную рану.

К тому же, Рейссы предпочитали не драться. Для этого они использовали инквизицию.

Пасть стража сомкнулась на плече, и даже сквозь застилающую рассудок пелену ярости Эрен взвыл от боли.

Левая рука повисла на сухожилии, страж дернул башкой — и она оторвалась совсем. Потеряв равновесие, Эрен завалился на бок, но, падая, утянул за собой и противника. Ничего. Правая еще цела. Целы ноги.

И самое главное — голова.

Вскочив, Эрен вырвал из пола высокий подсвечник, размахнулся им, будто дубинкой, огрел стража по спине, заставив заверещать. Второй раз не получилось: страж взмахнул хвостом, выбивая подсвечник из руки, метя в голову.

Из разлома выпрыгнуло еще с десяток демонов помельче, и следом — еще одна волна.

Проклятье, сколько же их там, целая когорта?

— Кенни! — заорал он. — Микаса, Жан, капитан!

Крики потонули в реве, лязганье клыков и шелесте крыльев. Но, судя по тому, как загремели вокруг выстрелы, его услышали.

Время смазалось, окружающий мир отступил. Остался только разлом, исторгающий из себя новых демонов, и страж, которого во что бы то ни стало нужно было закинуть назад. Эрен бил и кусал, чувствуя, как со всех сторон его атакуют хвостатые и крылатые твари, с трудом стряхивая их, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме главной цели. Мало-помалу он все же теснил стража к разлому, выматывал его, беря опытом и ловкостью, полосуя когтями по уязвимой голове и шее.

Собственные силы кончались. В голове шумело, израненное тело двигалось с трудом, краски выцветали, края зрения затапливала чернота.

Но он должен был справиться. Дотащить упирающегося и извивающегося в хватке стража до разлома, закинуть туда и запечатать проход. А потом — потом настанет пора Кенни исполнять свое обещание.

Чувствуя, что еще шаг, и он рухнет, Эрен зарычал и бросил тело вперед. Полоснул стража по глазам, и, пока тот истошно верещал и дергался, отправил его в горячую, пульсирующую бездну.

«Иди к нам», — дохнуло оттуда. Жаркий ветер встрепал взмокшую челку.

— Да идите вы на хрен, — невнятно пробормотал Эрен, наваливаясь на алтарную плиту всем телом и запечатывая проход. — Зовите клирика! Я держу! — проорал он, чувствуя, как оболочка демона стекает с него, обнажая хрупкое человеческое тело — искалеченное, израненное, неспособное пошевелить и пальцем.

Все, подумал он. Его силы иссякли окончательно. Путь длиной в десятки поколений закончится здесь, там же, где когда-то и начался.

Эрен запрокинул голову. С полуразрушенного древнего купола, возведение которого он помнил в малейших подробностях, на него смотрели ангелы.

Он слабо улыбнулся, но тут ангелов заслонила тень, и Эрен увидел небритую, окровавленную морду Кенни. Скосил глаза на пистолет в его руках.

— В лоб, — прохрипел Эрен. — Ты обещал. Никто больше не должен… — он закашлялся.

Кенни осклабился.

— У Аккерманов, — сказал он, пряча оружие в кобуру, — может быть только один избранный, чьи приказы они беспрекословно выполняют. Так уж вышло, что мой умер много лет назад. Придется тебе с этим смириться, Эрен.

И, нагнувшись, заслонив от Эрена весь мир и ангелов, Кенни легко поднял его на руки.

***

На кухне снова ругались, но на этот раз не приглушенно, а в голос, и отзвуки ругани было слышно даже посреди шумного дня.

Эрен открыл глаза. Вздохнул, глядя на расчерченный солнцем потолок и слушая, как Ривай выговаривает Кенни за то, что тот засрал всю плиту.

Он успел многое понять, почти умереть и воскреснуть, а в этом доме ничего не менялось.

Впрочем, Эрену это скорее нравилось. Должна же быть в их насыщенной на события жизни хоть какая-то стабильность.

Откинув одеяло, он сел и потер лицо. Поморщился от боли в левой руке: за месяц она отросла целиком, но от резких движений все еще немного ныла, а вчера на очередном задании ее опять цапнул мелкий бес, которого не успел подстрелить Кенни.

Голова тоже была тяжелой. Отходняк, несмотря на двенадцать часов сна, прошел не совсем. Наверное, вернувшись домой, стоило сразу отправиться спать, а не реагировать на сальную ухмылку Кенни.

Удивительно, как Ури терпел его столько лет. Впрочем, с Ури тот и вел себя совсем по-другому, это Эрен знал прекрасно.

И был Кенни благодарен.

Подхватив полотенце, Эрен отправился в ванную комнату, выгнал оттуда Жана и заперся на щеколду. Подошел к зеркалу, посмотрел на угловатое лицо, растрепанные со сна волосы, красноватые полосы на висках.

Десятки поколений семьи Рейсс незримо стояли за его плечами, и он знал, что так будет до самого последнего вздоха.

Но из зеркала на него смотрел один-единственный Эрен Йегер.


End file.
